


“We already play dress up. Why not mix it up a little?"

by ashrub4235



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashrub4235/pseuds/ashrub4235
Summary: The crime rate tends to spike on Halloween so it’s always all hands on deck for any vigilante and their team. The bats of Gotham are no exception. This year, however, Dick had an idea to make the holiday a bit more fun.





	“We already play dress up. Why not mix it up a little?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late and it's a little rushed but the idea made me smile so I thought I'd share. Also I'm kicking it off with a Halloween piece because its SPOOK TIME and no one can stop me! Enjoy :)

“Alright, and hear me out. We never get to participate in Halloween because we’re always doing our vigilante thing, right? And I’m not complaining but it’d be nice if we could celebrate at least a little, okay? So, this year for Halloween, we dress up as other heroes.” Dick stood in the glow of the bat caves enormous computer as Tim and Bruce looked on with a mix of disbelief and are you kidding me scrawled across their faces. On his own face, was a tight, hopeful grin, his arms spread wide as if he were presenting something tangible. 

“Absolutely not.” Bruce’s eyes were dead with disappointment.

“But why not, B? I mean really you can’t stop us, but you should join us.You could dress up like Superman! That’d be hilarious.”  
“No it wouldn’t. It’d be risky and stupid.” He turned back to the computer, knowing full well the conversation wasn’t over.

“We already play dress up. Why not mix it up a little? There is nothing risky about that.” Dick walked forward and sat on the desk in front of yet just to the left of Bruce. Maintaining eye contact usually helps Dick win these debates.

“Superman doesn’t wear a mask. I’d say that’s highly risky, Dick.”

Finally Tim chimed in. “Green arrow, Flash, Green Lantern, Booster Gold, Doctor Fate, Red Arrow, Hawk, Hawkman, and Red Hood all wear masks. You could even be Nightwing or Robin, but that’s all assuming you stick to male heroes. If you’re open to a gender bend or straight up drag that opens up even more possibilities.”

“No.” Bruce nearly sighed out his response, fighting to keep it firm.

“Come on. It’ll be fun, trust me!” Dick grinned back. “Even Tim’s on bored now and you trust his judgement, don’t you?”

This made Bruce send a glance at Tim who just shrugged. “I see nothing wrong with it.” The youngest said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Bruce sighed and looked back at Dick. “Fine, dress up like who ever you want, but I’m not joining.” He turned back to his work. “And for the love of God wear a mask and something you can fight in.”

~~~

Dick made a few calls and got a decent bunch of heroes in Gotham in on his little scheme. Before patrol started they all met on a rooftop in town to check out the other costumes, all of which had been kept secret.

First to arrive was the mastermind himself, Dick Grayson. But for tonight he was Red Hood. Dick had considered being a lot of different people but when he remember Jason impersonating Nightwing, he thought it might be fun to return the favor. Shortly after he arrived, Batman and Robin appeared on the rooftop. Dick immediately burst into laughter as Steph attempted to keep a straight face under her cowl and Cass grinned back from behind a black domino. Somehow Steph and Cass recreated the original Batman and Robin suits to a T. They must have had Alfred help them with this one.

“Very cool.” He eventually got out and took the red helmet off, holding it at his side. “Does B know?”

Steph shook her head. “Nah but he will. We thought it'd be funny to play the original duo for a night, but this one’s not quite as chatty as you were.” She pointed her thumb in Cass’s direct.

“It’s hard to be as chatty as the first boy wonder.” Jason’s voice sounded from a dark corner of the rooftop, but when the owner of the voice came into view, it was Speedy, yellow hat and all. His hair was sprayed red but patches of black still showed through.

Dick let out another rash of laughter, this one shorter than the last. “You’ve grown a few inches Speedy.”

“And you’ve shrank quite a few, Hood.” Jason spit back without missing a beat, “Why me?”

“Just a little payback.” Dick grinned and only received a head shake in return. There was a moment of silence but before anyone could fill the gap and small nightwing stepped into view.

“Drake is running late, said he was having problems with the fishnets.” Damian said flatly.

Jason paused “Did you just say fishnets?” but he was drowned out by his look alike.

Grinning, Dick ran over. “Lil D! Oh my gosh it’s perfect!”

“Tt. Of course it is. Your suit is so simplistic it’s hard to mess up.”

_ Click click click _

The sound of heels crossing the cement roof catches everyone's attention. They all pause and turn to see none other than Tim Drake wearing heels, fishnets, a leather jacket, blue corset, and blonde wig walking towards them. The entire rooftop burst into laughter as Tim grinned.

“I think you win” Dick wheezed in between laughs but Tim just shrugged. “She’s cool.”

Wiping a tear from his eye Jason nodded. “Your not wrong, Timbo.”

After a few minutes of howling laughter they calmed down enough for Steph to ask “Is that everyone?”

“Almost” Dick replied. “We’ve got two more who are just going to drop by for a visit.” He glanced at the time. “And somehow they’re always running late.  
“You know it.” Wally said as flashes of red and green manifested into two people. Wally grinned, clad in all red but this time a quiver sat on his back. Barry, however, was wearing all green and had a shitty blonde goatee.

“Green Arrow and Arsenal, I’m glad you made it.” Dick greeted Wally with their normal hug and a pat on the back combo. “But I gotta say. I don’t think the world can handle three Roy’s.”

Wally turned around, spotting Jason in his Speedy costume, and laughed. “Oh we have to get a picture with him by the end of the night.”

“You got it.” Jason grinned. 

“Well thank you all for participating.” Dick said “Maybe this can be a tradition. And maybe next year we all put in as much effort at Black Canary over here. Maybe we can even get B to participate.” He laughed, only making Tim’s grin even wider.

Wally landed a fist onto Dicks own. “Alright we’re going to go say hi to our pals in Star and then we’re back home for the night. Catch ya later.”

“See ya. Stay safe tonight.” Dick smiled as the two blurred into colors and vanished, then turned back to the rest of the rooftop. “Now let’s head out and confuse the hell out of some Gotham criminals tonight.”


End file.
